Gumball's Life After The Sanctions
by Deutsche Regel
Summary: if you have read my story 'Gumball's Married Life' then you would know what I mean. the first Chapter is just protilouge. I will continue the story, after i complete my final chapter on Gumball's Married Life.
1. Protilouge

A four vehicle convoy was rolling down a path, with the commander in the first vehicle. The tag on the troop was simple. It read: **Gumball Watterson, Sergeant Major, USMC. **Sgt. Watterson grabbed his radio, "Alright, we've got to be careful around here. Drones have spotted hostiles placing IEDs in this area. So lets do this by the book you-" He was cut off by the sound of his own vehicle hitting an Improvised Explosive Device. His Humm-Vee was flipped over by the blast and he was unconscious. "Holy shit!" said a corporal who was on the gun of the Humm-Vee behind them, who was under heavy fire as an ambush was sprung. "RP-" Said the corporal just before he was cut off by his Humm-Vee being hit with an RPG.

Gumball woke as the third vehical was destroyed he grabbed his radio and sent out a call. "Mayday, mayday. This is Sergeant Major Gumball Watterson, requiring heavy reinforcement on my location. NOW-" Gumball was cut off again as he was dragged out of the Humm-Vee. The lone radio responded, "Copy that, Black-hawks are in the air and are inbound."

**-Time: 13:25_5 Minutes Later-**

The Black-hawks came to the remains of the convoy. "This is 2-1, We are approaching the remains of the convoy. It appears, three Humm-Vee's are broke hard (unoperatable) and the first is flipped with all doors open." said one of the gunners. "Hey you seeing this?" "Tire tracks." said a gunner in the second helicopter. "2-1, land and recon the debris." The first helicopter obeyed and landed directly over the tire tracks, and unloaded four troops who investigated the site. "Blood in the Humm-Vee says there was a struggle. Other than that, everything's good. Wait-" a brown dog said after investigating the overturned Humm-Vee. He then grabs Gumball's radio that was on the windshield. "This is Sgt. Watterson's, he would have never left his radio is he ran from the site. He, and the rest of the crew, were taken from the site." said the dog. The squad returned to the Blackhawk and started to scout around.

The two helicopters spotted a small dust cloud and followed it. As they closed in on the cloud, they saw three trucks armed with MG's and one had the five troops including Sgt. Watterson. "Lets do this boys." The gunner said before opening fire on the first "technical".


	2. The Captives

The Mini-gun spiraled up, and before the gunner could fire a single shot, the helicopter's alarms started to glare and it started to spin-out. The pilot started screaming words. Few were actually understood, "MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS BRAVO 1, WE'VE LOST THE TAIL ROTOR. WE'RE GOING DOW-" The pilot was cut off as the cockpit of the Black-Hawk exploded in mid air. "Bravo 2 to God 1, Bravo 1 is down, I repeat, Bravo 1 is down." The pilot of the second Black-Hawk said, "we're pulling out." "Copy Bravo 2, Drones are up and we are getting a clear view of the hostile convoy."

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

The explosion of the fist heli phased everyone but me, having dealt with what happened four years eirlier. '_Why Carrie? Jhon had it hard enough in school before that, but now he can barely keep his grades above a 'D'. Let alone how did i make it through that. I would have killed myself several times if Jhon wasn't there to save me. He took it way lighter than I did, but he's the one that killed Nicole and came back from the dead.'_ Gumball's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the tires' brakes being used. "Ughhhh... Well time to see what their going to do to us." Gumball said to the squad. "Stay strong, and do not give the secrets of the US to these terrorists." Gumball said, his voice strong and supportive.

Gumball and the rest of the squad were dragged into a crappy looking building, ready to be interogated when Gumball looked at the terrorists uniform and recognized it. "OH SHIT!" Gumball exclaimed. One of his captors looked at him as simply elbowed Gumball in the face, instantly knocking him out.

**Two hours later/Normal P.O.V.**

Gumball awoke inside the building, bound to the floor near the rest of his squad. "Sgt. Watterson, sir." said the newest troop. "Yes Pvt. Watterson." Gumball said, knowing that it was Darwin and Penny's child. "Why did you say 'OH SHIT' earlier " The private asked. "Uhhhhhh" Gumball stuttered. The private understood. "Ohhhh. I see." "What? What happened?" "This group of people that took us captive, they killed my aunt, his wife, and three of their four children. Gumball looked to the side and frowned obviously not wanting his squad to see him cry as he remembered that fatefull day. '_Tons of debris was shot out of the car as it became a huge fireball. I will now meet the person who put a sanction on my families head.'_

The door burst open with a person recognized by the two Wattersons. "JHON!" Gumball said. "What is he doing here?" Jake Watterson asked the Mercs. "You'll see later." was all one of them could come up with. "Who's this kid?" asked one of the troops. "My son." "My cousin." They both said in unison, confusing the squadee. "So wait, all three of you are related?" The confused troop asked. "Yes." Jhon answered, surprising the squad. The 18 year old man sat there in the corner listening to the 5 marines talk. Just then, the door opened again. the men grabbed Gumball and Jhon, not bothering to look at the relative of them. "Time is up. Time for the show." One said before dragging them out of the room.


	3. The Call

One marine walked up to the door of a blue house and rang the door bell. Darwin answered the door to see the marine in his formal clothing. "Mr. Watterson," The marine began. "Ya?" Darwin answered. "Your brother was captured by a group of people and is believed to be dead. We can not confirm this, but we are certain that the group of people are the same group that enlisted you mother and father." The marine explained, no sooner, with that said, did he get a call. "Excuse me, Mr. Watterson." The marine walked four feet from Darwin. He then walked back with sad news, "Mr. Watterson. It appears your son was one of the five that were captured. He was placed into your brother's squad today. They were ambushed. Three of the four vehical were destroyed." the marine said before continuing. "We have tracked the location of the squad and are moving in on it now. Rest assured, we will get them back." Darwin thanked the man for the information and closed the door. As soon as Darwin told Penny, she struggled to hold back an embraceable smile.

**lXxOn the other side of the worldxXl**

Three jets flew threw the skies of the Arabian Desert. Tanks rolling threw the sand and Marines runing along the tanks. At the main base, a video came in. It featured Gumball and his son, both tied to the walls. "To the American Brats, we have your Commanding Officer, and his son." The camera was then pointed to Gumball and Jhon. The speaker walked back into the frame. "You can have your troops back, but we are keeping these two." The speaker said, striking a knife into Jhon, making him howl in pain. "If you decide to attack us and take your commander back..." The speaker started to twist the knife, making Jhon grab for it, but ultumatly failing. "Ah ah ah... no reaching." the speaker said before the camra moved. The speaker moved to. "To Darwin. I'm sorry you have to watch the pain of your neffew, no more will you see them." and with that, the video ended. "I cant believe that tey are stll keeping the sanction still active on the Sgt." God 1 said. "and who was that person next to him?" "The Sgt.'s son." the person next to God 1 said. "We need to withdraw our troops." "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes," God one said, "Yes we do."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, finally we can finish what was started." the speaker said. "Get me the other Watterson." The mercenaries left and came back with Jake. They then proceeded to tie up the dazed marine to the wall, just like the others. Jake looked over to Jhon and noticed the knife, along with Jhon in pain on the ground. "Jhon, be strong. I know that they want to kill al three of us, but we need to be strong. They will-" Jake was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun being readied up. "DAMMIT JAKE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START TALKING?" Gumball exploded. "O.K. time for what I've been waiting for for four years now. Don't worry, you'll be reunited with Carrie soon enough. When the day comes. When the day comes." The man said. "So it was you who was behind this, Nigel? Wait till Rose finds out what you've been doing for the past four years." Gumball said, a smug look on his face. "I already know." Gumball recognized his high school teacher's voice. "Oh shit." "I completely agreed when he was hired to kill you," Mrs. Simian started. "But who wants to kill me?" Gumball asked. A call rang out. "Oh that's her now." Nigel Brown said reaching for his phone. "Yes?" He began, "Yes we have the Wattersons right here. WHAT?! Ma'am, we can't just let him go. Really? Oh, I see. Let go of him." He said pointing to Jake. "There. WHAT?! Oh. OHHHHH. Ok. Here you go" He then placed the phone on a table nearby and turned on speakerphone. "How do yoy like my hospitality?" Penny's voice was heard from the phone. "PENNY!? It was you?" Gumball exclaimed. "Yes it was me. You hurt Darwin and so I vowed to get revenge." Penny said, her voice getting heavier. "Wha-" "Ugh I didn't expect you to understand. You ignored Darwin for 20 years. 20 FUCKING YEARS! Darwin spent four years waiting for you to forgive him. He gave up. He said-" Penny was interrupted by Gumball yelling out. "I FORGAVE HIM THREE YEARS AGO!" Penny whistled signalling Nigel to shoot a shotgun shell into Gumball's knee. Gumball howled in pain, waiting for his death. "As I was saying, Darwin said he wanted you to just disappear, and as you can see, I had that arranged. I then realized that your family would start poking, so I set a $10,000 sanction on _EACH_ of you family members." Penny said smiling behind the phone.

**lXxIn ElmorexXl**

"You will die the same day your wife did." Darwin heard Penny say from the backyard. "Until then, you can enjoy our great hospitality." Penny said hanging up. Next thing she new, Darwin was opening the door. "Why? Why, Penny, Why?" Darwin said almost in tears. "Sorry Darwin." Penny said, pulling a knife out of her pocket.


	4. The End

**Sergeant Major Watterson**

**Arabian Desert**

**July 17, 2036**

"Ahhhh, the day has come Watterson, in 20 minutes, you and your son will join the rest of your family." Simian said, walking into the room. It was 19:40.

"What do you mean 'rest of your family'? Darwin and Anias are still breathing." I said, testifying them.

"That is where you are wrong Gumball," A new player stepped into the game. Penny.

lXx2 weeks earlierxXl

lXxElmore CaliforniaxXl

Penny ran at her husband, lunging the knife forward, hitting Darwin straight in the shoulder.

"Why? He hurt you. You were depressed for months. I wanted to make sure he never did that again. To anyone."

"What the hell?"

Penny looked up from Darwin and saw Anias.

"RUN ANIAS!"

Anias ran back into their house, out into the front lawn, and into her car with Penny still following her.

She tried to start up her car but the batteries must have died in the 5 minutes she was inside their house, but before she could even glance at her phone, Penny broke the window and lunged the knife into her chest. She quickly pulled it out and returned to her previous doings.

lXxNOWxXl

lXxFOB SPOOKYxXl

lXxGod 1's 3PVxXl

"Bravo 2, you fella's ready for Casevac?" God 1 said into the radio.

"Affirmative, just checking the systems one last time."

"Sergeant Miller, you guys ready to lay down some Alpha Papa shells? (AP or Armor Piercing)"

"Yes sir, arming the gun now."

"Viper 6-4, have you secured a high altitude for the AGMs?"

"Yes sir, armed and ready"

"Alright let's make this clean. We get Watterson and his son and get the hell outta there."

"You know this is a bad idea Sam," The man next to God 1 said, "How do we even know that they're in there."

"Because Sherman, We've had a close eye on that building, and there is no intact building for miles." Sam said.

lXxStaff Sergeant MillerxXl

lXxSecond Tank BattalionxXl

lXxArtillery Ring near SgtMj. Watterson's locationxXl

"Mission is ago, Sergeant, you are clear to fire." God 1's voice boomed through my radio.

"Alright, lets clear them out. All Tanks, FIRE!" My voice was followed by hundreds of booms, and every 7th one, rocked my tank.

lXxBack with

"Mnnnnnnnn, looks like your friends did not heed out warning. And for that you wi-" Penny's voice was cutout by a door nearby being broke down. "Another time then Gumball."

"Albino, he's over here!" One marine yelled.

"Got it Weasel. Sir we need to get you out of here, now." Albino said. "God one, this is Albino, we have secured the package. We have lost contact with the tanks, tell Sergeant Miller to Cease fire, Over."

"God one are you there?"

"I knew this was too easy."

"Shut it Weasel. We just need to-" Before he could finish, Nigel burst through a door and shot the two Marines in the necks, Gumball acted quickly on retrieving a pistol and shooting Nigel 7 times, emptying the mag.

"Son, you know how to shoot right?"

"Ya…"

"Good, here take this." Gumball handed Jhon Albino's M4 and kept Weasel's for himself.

lXxSamuel MresxXl

"Albino, this is God One, do you copy?"

"Albino, do you have the package?"

"DANMIT, Miller Can you hear me?"

"Shit Comms are offline."

"Sherman, get me a chopper to the field, now!"

lXxGumball WattersonxXl

After shooting everyone we saw for 3 minutes, and climbing about 5 floors, we reached where Penny was.

"-are you sure that their comms are scrambled?"

"Good."

"Hello, Penny, now you will receive what you deserve for what you did to me." I said.

I got closer to Penny, thinking that she was Unarmed, but that was a fatal mistake.

lXxJhon WattersonxXl

I stood there is shock as she killed my last relative, and that was the last straw. I Charged at her, a million Hate thoughts going through my head.

'_She's the reason you've went through your teenage years without a mother.'_

I reached her, and knocked the knife out of her hand.

'_She's the reason you don't have siblings.'_

I pounded her with my fists, showing no mercy.

'_She's the reason you don't have friends, or anybody, to talk to.'_

I started to strangle her. But I couldn't help but think of what brought me here.

'"_I give you ONE JOB AND YOU SCREW IT UP! Nicole, I want to expand the sanction to the entire family." I was staying with Aunt Penny at the time because Mom and dad where busy with the cruise they were sent off to. "Use your 50 if you need to, I just want this to be over in the next three days."'_

I go back to strangling her.

'_LACBOOMM! "DAD!"'_

All my rage was building, it was nearly impossible to control.

'"_Son, no matter whatever happens to me," It was right before his first deployment, I was 15 at the time, "I'll always love you."'_

I was now starting to cry as I grow closer in my memories of what transpired here.

'"_Son, I get back about a week after your Birthday, when I get back, I'll give you the best birthday the world has ever known." It was right before this happened.'_

It's funny, before this entire thing went off. He was always exaggerating everything, and I just now started to get him to come back to that.

"All I have to say to you now," I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at her temple, "Is go to hell." I squeezed the trigger.

lXx2 weeks laterxXl

lXxElmore Military CemetaryxXl

I was sitting there in my seat, Anias on my right and Darwin on my left. (Will be revealed next book of how they survived) I watched as the folded the flag in front of the casket. Once they had completed, they handed it to me.

I listened to specific keywords like, 'in the past he has been awarded the silver star and 2 bronze stars.' And, 'he is being awarded the Medal of honor.' Once the Ceremony was done and the casket was in the ground a man came up to me.

"Your Father told me to give you this." Was all he said, he handed me a envelope and left.

It read:

'Dear Jhon,

If you are reading this now, you know that I died on the battlefield. You may be asking why, but even I don't know that answer. I want you to succeed in life, promise me that. Promise me that you won't waste your life at some bar, waiting to die. Promise me that you will get married, raise a kid, grow old, and die. My time on this world has ended and I will forever watch over you. I am now forever at peace with your mother and siblings. Don't worry about me, worry about your own life and open up all little more.

Goodbye son,

Gumball'

**Here is the last chapter for this book. I have no Idea of how i will work on the next book but whatever. Anyway, I have calculated that I have had Over 1 Mil on reads. To that I give you all the most Acton packed, Dramatic, and the longest chapter, I have ever written. (Subject to change) Till next time everyone. **


End file.
